Running Up That Hill
by Ophelia Havisham
Summary: Scully/Reyes AU. T for later chapters. Dana Scully is a single mother coping with the disappearance of her partner, Fox Mulder. Her life changes when she meets psychic Monica Reyes, whose work she sets out to debunk. Before long she finds herself in love, and her beliefs challenge, and changed.


**OK, so it's always been suggested in the canon that Monica has slightly psychic tendencies, and I've wanted to write a Scully/Reyes fanfiction for absolutely ages, so this is just me fulfilling that desire.**

**Very AU, the story is basically that Mulder has gone missing, and that Scully has already had William and so she's dealing with raising a son and losing her partner. She still works on the X Files, debunking paranormal phenomenon, and sets out to debunk psychic Monica Reyes, with whom she develops a relationship.**

**It goes without saying that I don't own The X Files.**

* * *

Dana sat in the back row watching the psychic, who was of about average height, with dark hair and wide, dark eyes. The psychic paced before the front row a moment, introducing herself and her 'work', before gazing into an empty space.

"The lady with the blonde hair and the red coat. What's your name, Ma'am?"

"My name's Lisa. Lisa Paulsen."

"Ok, Lisa, there's a man stood behind you. An older man - in his sixties, maybe?" Miss Paulsen raised her hand to her mouth in mild shock." Tall, very tall, he wears a checked red and white shirt, he has a moustache, he - do you recognise him?" The woman nodded. The psychic gazed at the empty space, nodding as though on the listening end of a conversation. "Ok, ok. Ok. I'll tell her. Ok, he says that he's happy. He says thank you, that he's sorry for what happened between you and your mother, but thank you, that he knows you tried. He says - does this mean anything to you, Lisa?" Lisa nodded, and wiped tears from her eyes. The man beside her pulled her close and kissed her. "He says he loves you and your mom very much, Lisa, and he says congratulations on the baby." Lisa smiled through her tears and the psychic took a box of tissues and asked the front row to pass them to the crying woman. She comes prepared, thought Dana.

"Ok, I'm seeing someone stood over there, a child, a little girl. She's six and a half, she says, she - Lily. She says her Mommy's here, that Mommy's come to pick her up. Anyone, does this - Miss, middle row, she - yes, it's Lily." Dana craned her neck to observe the mother of the invisible child-spirit, who's gloved hand was now reaching for a tissue. "Yes, she says Mommy's here to pick her up. She's happy, she's smiling, she's -" the psychic stopped and appeared to talk to the spirit. "Yeah?" She looked back at the mother, and said "She loves the dress, it was her favourite. It is her favourite."

"That's the one we buried her in," the mother mused, crying.

"She's very happy. She says she has to go now, but she wants you to know she's very happy, and safe." The mother nodded, and the psychic proceeded.

"I think - hello? Are you there? Hello? I'm seeing someone, they have their back turned. He's moving around, a man. Right at the back there. Sir?"

The audience turned around to observe the empty space where the psychic gazed.

"He's tall, he wears a black coat, a long black coat, he's - he won't look at me but he's whispering a name..." She squinted at the space where she saw the spirit and Dana's ears pricked up, She turned to examine the spot, and stared back at the psychic. "He's -" The psychic stopped, "- ok. Ok, he's looking at me now. Are you - sir, are you lost? He - he keeps repeating a word, I can't hear what he's saying, what is it. Scully? Scully. Like the baseball reporter, he says, Scully. Anyone?"

"Mulder?" Dana tried to stop herself, but the psychic turned to her. "Does it mean something to you, Ma'am?"

"I -" Dana said nothing. She could bring herself to say nothing.

"He's smiling. He says he's not surprised. He says to tell you that he loves you, Dana. He - he looks like he wants to say something else, but I can't see him so clearly now, he - he's gone, now, I -"

Tears formed in Dana's eyes. "Are you ok, Miss? Miss Scully, isn't it? Are you ok?" Dana looked down at the floor for a moment before rising to her feet and leaving. "Miss?" Dana ignored the psychic calling after her, leaving the auditorium.

Dana sat in her car for a moment and buried her face in her hands. She remembered the psychics claims, that she could see Mulder, that Mulder had talked about her, said he loved her. She shut it out.

She'd always hated psychics. Men and women who made their living off the grief of others. The psychic cases on the X Files had always been her favourites, because psychics were as good as crooks to her, and she'd had her own experiences with psychics. After her father died, she had met her first. She had loathed psychics, mediums in particular, and she glared back at the building she had just left. She decided she would try and catch a private word with Monica Reyes at some point - she sure as hell wasn't hard to find - but she was confident it was case closed.


End file.
